


Body Electric

by Beautiful_Chaos



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Everyone is just human, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kai and Damon are friends and they don't hate each other, Lots of sexy dancing, Mainly just Kai and Freya, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Please Don't Kill Me, Romance, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Chaos/pseuds/Beautiful_Chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai is drawn to a night club because he's constantly mesmerized by a certain blonde dancer.</p><p>(Damon & Elena will be mentioned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Electric

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Lana Del Rey and I got inspired by one of her songs. The song that plays during Kai & Freya's dance is "Body Electric" by Lana Del Rey XD lol
> 
> Also, if you wanna know how the dancing was actually meant to look like then here's the link for the video:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1TLkdX8zLk

Kai Parker has never seen anyone dance the way she did. He couldn't help but admire the way her body easily moved along with the beat of the music, letting the words from the song flow through her. There was something almost ethereal yet seductive about watching her move, it felt like you were dreaming somehow. So every night he'd come here to the Pandemonium club just to watch her dance. He never had the courage to walk up to her and introduce himself so he'd always stay put on his usual spot located near the bar. It was that feeling you got when you saw a brand new toy on a shelf in the store and always had the desire to take it home with you but you knew it something you couldn't have, always appreciating from afar but never actually touching.

It became apparent he wasn't the only guy who came here to watch her dance. Each day there was a long line that went on for blocks of both men and woman who were all very eager to see the mysterious woman who came every Friday night to dance. Luckily for Kai, he was close friends with the club owner so getting inside wasn't an issue at all for him. Funny thing was, no one knew what her name was. You'd at least expect one person who knew even the tiniest bit of information about her but unfortunately everyone here was just as clueless as he. And believe me he did try his best finding out, he's pretty sure he asked everyone including Scott, the owner of the club.

He was able to perfectly recall the moment he first laid eyes on her. It was during a summer night, mid July when his best friend had talked him into going to the Pandemonium for the first time. Damon often ranted on about how awesome the new all ages club was, that being in there felt like stepping into an entirely new world. In truth, it did. Kai isn't exactly an expert when it came down to clubs but in all fairness he's been to plenty of them thank you very much.

Damon had told Kai to wait by the bar while he went to dance with his long time girlfriend Elena. After what felt like a hours he was ready to leave when a flash of gold and black caught his eye. There at the center of the dance floor was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen in his life, she was clad in a well fitting black dress that seemed to hug her voluptuous figure in all the right places. She looked around her early twenties with long beautiful blonde hair that was just the right shade of pale gold, they fell into perfect curls just above her waist, and eyes that were the most unique shade of green that seemed to change color depending on the lighting. Breathtaking pools of green that one could get lost into just by looking at them. Long thick and dark eyelashes that wonderfully contrasted against her flawless and slightly pale skin, full rosy lips, delicate face features.

His blue-grey eyes met her gorgeous green orbs when she glanced up, as if she felt him staring at her. She sent a polite smile his way and he didn't even realize his mouth had been open the entire time until some random stranger jabbed his side and told him. Kai felt slightly embarrassed right then as he tried to brush it off and act like she hadn't affected him so. The stunning blonde seemed to giggle at him then even though it was pretty much muffled by the loud music, she smiled coyly at him before disappearing into the crowd. He ran towards the same direction she had went off to but wasn't able to find her among the large crowd of people dancing, soon a feeling that can only be described as disappointment followed as he realized she had left and Kai probably won't ever see her again.

_He had been wrong..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was another Friday night. As usual Kai sat down on his regular seat with a glass of bourbon in his hand as he continued to watch the blonde move her round hips in an enticing way. He took a sip from his drink as he glanced all around. She’s very likely every man’s fantasy brought to life. Men stared at her like she’s a revelation and salivate without her even having to glance their way: each and every one of them ready to lay down their lives for her.

If this place was truly paradise, she would be their goddess.

Everyone knew that.

So they could all look at her and beg for her but they would never have her. He's seen a countless number of men attempt to try and take her home by complimenting her beauty or offering to buy her a drink only to be coolly rejected everytime. _What the fuck were they thinking?_  As if they can get inside her with every drink they buy her.They could all promise her riches and happiness in their half-demented declaration of eternal adoration and she would never even acknowledge them. They could live out the rest of their lives in constant admiration and with a gaping hole in their souls that could not be filled with anything but her reciprocation and it would do nothing but bring her satisfaction.

She is powerful and beautiful and a force to be reckoned with that deserves the utmost respect. She can take all their hopes and dreams into the palm of her hand and breathe life into them just as easily as she can close her fist and crush them underneath her delicate and manicured fingertips. She's like a fiery beacon. She is elegance wrapped up in silk and polished with pearls and diamonds.

She is what Kai's heart aches for.

…

It only takes a moment.

It’s one of those blink and you’ll miss it situations. There is more to this lovely soul than just good looks. She's light. When she dances in the dark she shines, like a light luring you. She's his sun or at least that's what he likes to think.

'  _Well, Kai. It's now or never_. _So man up and screw your balls on tight. You got nothing to lose,  pride and dignity be damned._ '

Finishing up his drink with one last gulp he mustered up all his alcohol courage before walking her way. Kai was pretty damn confident he looked real good in his well fitting dark suit. He had unbuttoned the first two buttons on his blue dress shirt, exposing his neck. The club was full of dry-ice smoke. Colored lights played over the dance floor, turning it into a multicolored fairyland of blues and acid greens, hot pinks and gold.

Kai's eyes scanned the dance floor looking for the woman who's been occupying his thoughts, slender limbs clad in silk and leather appeared and disappeared inside the revolving columns of smoke as people danced. Girls tossed their long hair, boys swung their hips, and bare skin glittered with sweat. Vitality just radiated off them, waves of energy that filled him with a drunken dizziness.He began to gently push his way through the crowd when the girl broke away from the mass of dancers and began walking towards him. He stared at her in awe. She was truly a vision, a far more exquisite beauty up close---blonde hair worn down in waves that barely past her shoulders (he decided he liked her new hairstyle because it framed her face well), a black ribbon cut out bralet top that revealed her smooth and toned abdomen and a chiffon red wine skirt with a pair of expensive black pumps that probably costed a lot more money than his entire outfit. She wore a minimal amount of makeup, her full lips were the same shade as her skirt, the masacara made her already long eyelashes appear more thicker and made her green eyes more noticeable. Around her neck was was a thick silver chain, on which hung a dark blue jewel. He had to narrow his eyes to know that it was real and precious. As she neared him, vital energy pulsed from her like blood from an open wound. She smiled, taking his hand in her delicate one and leading him to the center of the dance floor. The lighting in the room was just blue now as the DJ began to play a slower song.

Their bodies were really close, but yet not entirely pressed against each other. Her scent was intoxicating, vanilla and lavender filled his nostrils and clouded his senses. This woman had no idea how much effect her close proximity had on him, the tension almost drove him insane. He's never experienced something so deep, intense, indescribable, and electrifying. His blue-grey eyes staying locked with her green ones. Kai had his forehead pressed against hers as they gently swayed to the intrumental intro of the song while never breaking their intense gaze. 

 

' _Elvis is my daddy_ ,   _Marilyn's my mother_ ,  
_Jesus is my bestest friend_.'

 

The blonde had wrapped her arms around his neck while Kai gently put his hands on each side of her waist and continued swaying to the song.

 

' _We don't need nobody,_  
' _Cause we got each other_ ,  
_Or at least I pretend_.'

 

The girl had turned her back to him, he slowly brought her arms down from the air as he held onto her hips to control her movements while she grinded against him.

 

' _We_   _get_   _down every Friday night_ ,  
_Dancin' and grindin'_   _in the pale moonlight_.'

 

She turned to face him as she ran her hands down his lean yet muscular chest as his hands remained on her waist, swinging her hips while pulling her against him.

 

 

' _Grand Ole Opry, we're feelin' alright_ ,  
_Mary prays the rosary for my broken mind_.'

 

Kai was now facing her as he entwined their fingers together before slowly bringing their joined hands up in the air.

 

' _I sing the body electric_ ,  
_I sing the body electric, baby_.  
_I sing the body electric_ ,  
_I sing the body electric_.'

 

He had twirled her so her back was to him, he pulled her abdomen in to him and wrapped her arm up around his neck. She closed her eyes, letting herself fall back into his comfortable  embrace. His fingers began to trace up her sides. Kai was unaware that his simple caress alone sent shivers down her spine as he wrapped his arm across her abdomen, just under her breasts while they both swayed. Her red skirt would flare around her theatrically at her body's constant movements.

' _Sing that body electric_ ,  
_Sing that body electric_.  
_I'm on fire_ ,  
_Sing that body electric_.'

At some point the blonde had one hand latched onto Kai's belt loops, pulling him forward, the long, lean lines of his body aligning with the lines of her own body. They remained this way throughout the entire song. Swaying, hands exploring each others bodies, grinding, light caressing, and dancing.  When the song ended she pulled away and smiled at him before making an attempt to leave. Kai quickly grabbed her hand before she could disappear again without a word, she paused and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I didn't get your name."

At this the blonde's smile widened, revealing a set of perfectly white teeth. "Freya."

"Freya." He repeated, trying out her name for the first time. "Freya, I wanna see you again. Can I at least have a number or something?"

Without a warning she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him so passionately that he felt as though his head was spinning. However, Freya quickly broke the kiss before he can properly respond and flashed him a dazzling smile.

"I'll find you." Freya promised before disappearing into the crowd.

Kai stood there stunned into silence as he stared after her. ' _Well that went better than I expected_.' he thought to himself as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. This year was certainly going to be the best summer ever. 


End file.
